


Assume the Snuggling Position

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Big Spoon/Little Spoon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I only cuddle free." Basically a lot of fluff about Haru enjoying being big spoon in his relationship with Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume the Snuggling Position

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Haru loves being big spoon, especially because Makoto's back is just really, really great. And after posting it on [my tumblr](http://atrishasymphony.tumblr.com/post/87670631820/so-because-of-zombehsakanas-wonderful-picture-i), the glorious wonderful [brewcha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brewcha/works) added some preciousness in the tags about Haru being able to "hide whatever dumb lovestruck expression he's making" in Makoto's back and I died even more. So this happened :)

“But Haruuuu, why can’t I be big spoon?” 

Haru kept his eyes staring right at the barely-there freckles on Makoto’s nose; he would not be pulled in by puppy dog eyes. Not today. 

“I only cuddle free.” 

The following silence lasted only for a moment until Makoto burst into laughter, attempting to cover his mouth with one hand. Haru was not impressed. 

“Sorry Haru-chan, but, really? You only _cuddle free_?” 

Haru harrumphed and flopped flat on his back, spreading his arms out. 

“Yes. If I’m little spoon, I can’t move anytime I want, or do this, because you’re too big.” And no, Haru was definitely not pouting as he spoke. Not even a little bit. The slight downward curve of his mouth and the small jut of his lower lip always looked like that. Mostly. 

But Makoto just smiled and lay down next to Haru, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Alright Haru, if you want to be big spoon, you can be big spoon.” 

And Haru was definitely not feeling very pleased with himself at the moment. 

Turning on his right side, Makoto lifted his left arm awkwardly, as if waiting for something. With a roll of his eyes, Haru followed him and pressed his chest to Makoto’s back, slipping his own left arm under Mako’s. The arm came down, and curved towards Haru’s, entwining their fingers together. 

“Good night Haru,” Makoto murmured, and under their interlocked hands, Haru could feel it reverberating in Makoto’s chest. 

Haru’s right hand, trapped between his chest and Makoto’s back, gently gripped Makoto’s nightshirt. He would never admit it, but he loved lying this way best because he finally felt like he could hold all of Makoto. Haru used to be the one to take care of him, but once big-brother-syndrome took hold, Makoto had reversed their roles and Haru was surprised to find that he had come to rely on Makoto much more than he thought. 

“’Night Makoto.” 

Like this, Haru felt like they could take care of each other. That instead of one of them shouldering their burdens, as Makoto tried to do, they could work together. They could be a team. 

The steady expansion and compression of Makoto’s ribcage as he breathed in and out slowly lulled Haru to a comfortable state. Blearily, Haru nuzzled his cheek in the curve between Makoto’s shoulder blades. When Makoto didn’t move, Haru’s drowsy mind decided to press light kisses against his back. A quiet rumble emanating from Makoto’s chest snapped Haru fully awake and he froze for a moment. 

“I felt that,” Makoto mumbled, his intonation thick from sleep, yet Haru could still hear the smile in that voice. The thought of being caught acting so lovesick (even if he was nearly asleep), and Makoto’s knowing smile (made all the more attractive when he was sleepy), made Haru’s cheeks burn and he quickly pulled away and lied flat on his back. 

Hopefully Makoto’s eyesight still hadn’t adjusted to the dark, and he wouldn’t see the inevitable red painted on Haru’s face. 

But only a quiet, whining grumble was heard. Makoto didn’t even turn to look at Haru; he just raised his left arm again. 

“It felt good Haru,” a large yawn punctuated Haru’s name before Makoto continued. “Now come back here and assume the snuggling position, mister.” 

Turning on his side again, Haru stared at Makoto’s back but stayed put. As much as he loved Makoto, he still didn’t enjoy how embarrassingly affectionate he was when he was very tired. But Makoto’s sleep shirt was large, and he was drowning in it—it reminded Haru of how he looked wearing Makoto’s shirts—so his upper back was exposed, a hint of muscled shoulder and a faint tan peeking out from the neckline. It only revealed more when Makoto shook his raised arm impatiently and made that (endearing) whining sound again. 

Everyone loved Makoto’s back, but no one loved it more than Haru. Especially that beautiful little spot in between his shoulder blades where Haru fit perfectly. So with lips pressed tight to suppress a fond smile, Haru scooted forward and resumed the snuggling position. 

The perfect fit of their bodies and the tender caress of Makoto’s hand over his made Haru’s smile impossible to contain. With a heart racing in love, he pressed his smile into Makoto’s back, completely aware of how lucky he was. 

Haru wanted to be big spoon for the rest of their lives, and the thought of lying like this, eighty years from now, had him closing his eyes and sinking into the blissful warmth they created. This would never get old, even when they did.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole "assume the snuggling position" is something my husband and I say to each other pretty much every night when we're going to bed, and for some reason, I could totally picture sleepy little precious Makoto saying that too. So that's a thing haha :D
> 
> Not edited, I don't have a beta, sorry for mistakes and other such nonsense. I hope you liked it!


End file.
